bungomayoifandomcom-20200213-history
Character Card List
SSR Character List = {| cellspacing="1" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" class="article-table sortable" style="line-height:12px;font-size:small;" !Name !Card !Rank !Element !Character Type !Evolved Stamina !Evolved Attack |- |Dazai Osamu | |9.5 |Crimson |Support |7874 |1849 |- |Nakahara Chuuya | |9.0 |Jade |Defense |9682 |1361 |- |Nakajima Atsushi | |8.0 |Sapphire |Special |8938 |1526 |- |Akutagawa Ryuunosuke | |7.5 |Light |Balanced |8272 |1690 |- |Kyouka Izumi | |9.0 |Sapphire |Support |7696 |1932 |- |Nakajima Atsushi | |9.5 |Crimson |Attack |6931 |2005 |- |Nakajima Atsushi | |8.5 |Dark |Balanced |8361 |1688 |- |Dazai Osamu | |6.0 |Light |Defense |9243 |1274 |- |Akutagawa Ryuunosuke | |9.5 |Dark |Attack |6842 |2007 |- |Nakahara Chuuya | |9.0 |Dark |Attack |7020 |2003 |- |Juunichirou Tanizaki | |9.0 |Dark |Balanced |7654 |1511 |- |Yosano Akiko | |7.5 |Light |Special |7141 |1272 |- |Motojirou Kajii | |7.5 |Crimson |Attack |6486 |1919 |- |Edogawa Ranpo | |8.5 |Jade |Support |7159 |1753 |- |Kyouka Izumi | |9.0 |Jade |Defense |8803 |1157 |- |Kunikida Doppo | |9.5 |Sapphire |Special |8140 |1351 |- |Kunikida Doppo | |9.0 |Crimson |Attack |7199 |2095 |- |Miyazawa Kenji | |9.0 |Sapphire |Defense |8625 |1270 |- |Edogawa Ranpo | |9.5 |Light |Attack |7288 |2093 |- |Higuchi Ichiyou | |9.0 |Jade |Support |7070 |1755 |- |Hirotsu Ryuurou | |6.0 |Sapphire |Defense |8803 |1187 |- |Fukuzawa Yukichi | |9.0 |Crimson |Balanced |7476 |1594 |- |-|SR Character List= {| cellspacing="1" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" class="article-table sortable" style="line-height:10px;font-size:small;" !Name !Card !Element !Rank !Character Type !Evolved Stamina !Evolved Attack |- |Nakajima Atsushi | |Light |6.5 |Defense |5378 | 779 |- |Nakajima Atsushi | |Crimson |6.5 |Defense |5447 | 777 |- |Nakajima Atsushi | |Sapphire |8.5 |Balanced |4754 |963 |- |Nakajima Atsushi | |Jade |7.0 |Attack |4130 |1206 |- |Dazai Osamu | |Dark |5.0 |Defense |5447 |777 |- |Dazai Osamu | |Sapphire |5.0 |Support |4511 |1082 |- |Dazai Osamu | |Jade |5.0 |Special |5135 |840 |- |Dazai Osamu | |Sapphire |9.0 |Attack |4061 |1208 |- |Kunikida Doppo | |Crimson |6.5 |Special |4856 |835 |- |Kunikida Doppo | |Light |7.5 |Attack |3922 |1140 |- |Kunikida Doppo | |Dark |6.0 |Support |4442 |1084 |- |Kunikida Doppo | |Jade |8.0 |Defense |5236 |712 |- |Edogawa Ranpo | |Sapphire |7.5 |Special |4925 |833 |- |Edogawa Ranpo | |Light |6.5 |Support |4302 |1017 |- |Edogawa Ranpo | |Dark |4.5 |Balanced |4416 |958 |- |Yosano Akiko | |Dark |4.0 |Attack |3853 |1142 |- |Yosano Akiko | |Sapphire |6.0 |Special |4728 |837 |- |Yosano Akiko | |Dark |5.0 |Balanced |4823 |961 |- |Miyazawa Kenji | |Jade |6.5 |Attack |3853 |1142 |- |Miyazawa Kenji | |Crimson |6.5 |Defense |5098 |775 |- |Tanizaki Juunichirou | |Light |5.0 |Defense |5236 |712 |- |Tanizaki Juunichirou | |Jade |5.0 |Balanced |4554 |895 |- |Tanizaki Juunichirou | |Jade |7.0 |Special |4997 |903 |- |Tanizaki Juunichirou | |Crimson |9.0 |Support |4511 |1082 |- |Fukuzawa Yukichi | |Light |6.0 |Support |4164 |1021 |- |Akutagawa Ryuunosuke | |Sapphire |7.5 |Defense |5378 |779 |- |Akutagawa Ryuunosuke | |Light |8.0 |Attack |4061 |1208 |- |Akutagawa Ryuunosuke | |Crimson |6.5 |Balanced |4685 |965 |- |Nakahara Chuuya | |Jade |9.0 |Balanced |4823 |961 |- |Nakahara Chuuya | |Crimson |4.0 |Attack |4199 |1204 |- |Nakahara Chuuya | |Light |5.0 |Special |5066 |901 |- |Kyouka Izumi | |Dark |7.0 |Balanced |4554 |895 |- |Kyouka Izumi | |Crimson |5.0 |Defense |5236 |712 |- |Kyouka Izumi | |Light |4.0 |Special |4997 |903 |- |Hirotsu Ryurou | |Sapphire |4.0 |Balanced |4554 |895 |- |Higuchi Ichiyou | |Jade |5.5 |Support |4233 |1019 |- |Tachihara Michizou | |Jade |4.5 |Support |4233 |1019 |- |Motojirou Kajii | |Jade |4.5 |Balanced |4754 |963 |- |Motojirou Kajii | |Light |6.0 |Attack |3853 |1142 |- |Gin | |Crimson |6.0 |Special |4278 |837 |- |Fukuzawa Yukichi | |Sapphire |6.5 |Attack |4061 |1208 |- |Mori Ougai | |Dark |6.0 |Special |5135 |840 |- |-|R Character List= {| cellspacing="1" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" class="article-table sortable" style="line-height:10px;font-size:small;" !Name !Card !Element !Rank !Character Type !Evolved Stamina !Evolved Attack |- |Nakajima Atsushi | |Crimson |2.0 |Attack |2254 |657 |- |Dazai Osamu | |Light |2.0 |Defense |2980 |410 |- Sources *http://twitter.com/crossfates *Rankings were pulled from JP Users' リセマラ guide. リセマラ stands for "Reset Marathon" which corresponds to the cards' value in terms of making a new account and re-rolling for it. *If there are missing chibi thumbnails and you can provide them, please message Crossfates! Category:SSR Category:SR Category:R